Trop peu d'informations
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Ensemble c'est tout' d'Anna Galvada. Un jour, Camille pose à Philibert une question qui le perturbe au plus haut point. Comment se débarrasser d'un cadavre ? Et Franck qui n'a aucune réaction !


**Titre :** Trop peu d'informations.**  
Auteur :** Katel Belacqua.**  
Fandom :** Ensemble c'est tout.**  
Disclaimer :** Anna Gavalda possède ces merveilleux petits personnages haut en couleurs.**  
Perso et Pairing :** Franck x Camille, Philibert (x Suzy sous-entendu).**  
Rating :** M mais c'est extrême (il est question d'un corps à éliminer, quand même !).**  
Genre :** Humour, Angst.**  
Thème :** de la communauté LJ "31 jours", 04 septembre 2009, Petits meurtres entre amis. Non publié.  
**Nombre de mots :** 566 mots.**  
Note de l'auteur :** Promis, moi, j'ai pas ce genre de cadavre chez moi…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Trop peu d'informations

Cela commença par une remarque badine de Camille au moment de prendre le thé avec ses anciens colocataires.

- Dis, Philou, comment tu te débarrasserais d'un corps, toi ?

Le pauvre Philibert s'étrangla avec son thé Assam (1) et partit dans une quinte de toux qui dura bien cinq minutes. Et lorsque, enfin, il parvint à parler, ce fut pour reprendre son bégaiement d'antan.

- Mais… mais… mais, ma… ma… mademoiselle Camille. Co… co… comment se fait-il que… ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec le « mademoiselle », Philou. Sinon ta p'tite Suzy va mal le prendre. Mais pour en revenir au cadavre… j'aurais bien essayé les toilettes mais c'est bien trop gros. Si encore ça avait été une mouche… L'acide, tu crois qu'on peut s'en procurer facilement au marché noir ?

Philibert prit le parti de laisser tomber l'indignation. Avec le temps, il devait savoir que quand la petite Camille avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de la faire lâcher prise. Il tourna la tête vers Frank, qui sirotait paisiblement son café, indifférent à la conversation.

- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ! reprocha Philibert.

- Pourquoi je dirais quelque chose ? J'ai proposé de le découper et d'écouler discrètement les morceaux dans les poubelles du resto, mais Camille a refusé. Comme elle a refusé la déchetterie municipale.

- Mais enfin ! Le bon sens voudrait que… Tu réalises dans quelle situation vous êtes, maintenant ?

- On a un cadavre sur les bras, répondit platement Franck. Crois-moi, je suis au courant. Ca _sent_.

Philibert n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Enfin, il tenta de ne rien imaginer, mais ce fut en pure perte.

Il se demanda si Franck avait surpris quelqu'un en train de flirter avec Camille – _sa_ Camille – et s'il s'était énervé.

Ou un critique qui n'avait pas aimer sa cuisine.

Ou alors Camille qui perdait patience avec un modèle.

Tout était possible. Avec eux, ce n'était pas qu'une expression. La preuve, ils réussissaient bien à se supporter l'un l'autre.

- Je… Je n'ai strictement aucune idée sur le meilleur moyen de… de faire disparaître un corps, finit par avouer Philibert, essayant de ne pas marquer son embarras en bafouillant. Dé… Désolé.

- Bah, pas grave, mon Philou ! répliqua Camille avec un sourire chaleureux. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on s'occupe du cadavre, quand même. Tu viens, Frankie ?

Le jeune homme grommela contre le surnom, Frank, c'était bien assez court comme ça, puis Camille et lui prirent congé de Philibert.

Ce ne fut que dans l'escalier qu'un détail lui revint en mémoire.

- Camille… On a précisé que c'est un cadavre de chat ? Un con de chat errant qui est venu crever sur le balcon ?

Le visage de la jeune femme était l'incarnation de l'innocence.

- Mais voyons, de quoi d'autre il pourrait être question ?

- Je sais pas, Philou a peut-être mal compris.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je lui montrerai les esquisses la prochaine fois. Il arrêtera de se faire des films.

D'un pas enthousiaste, elle descendit quelques marches. Puis, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule :

- Remarque, on pourrait aussi régler le sort de l'amant, celui que j'ai planqué dans le placard l'autre fois… Ca commence à faire longtemps.

Franck ne releva pas. Elle savait trop bien le faire tourner en bourrique.

F I N

(1) : Navrée, pas pu m'en empêcher… Qui me connaît y verra une allusion à une série de manga ! (qui tourne autour du thé de manière générale)


End file.
